Kurlin: Piggy-Back Ride
by Demonofthesilverstars
Summary: Kurlin fic. Kurloz and Meulin are walking together, when Meulin stops on a bridge. Kurloz can't help but feel like what he did has made Meulin care a little less about him. So he finds a way to say sorry. Rated M for Kurloz's language. Enjoy the FEELS! First Homestuck story I have ever done!


** Wanted to make something Homestuck-related so... **

**Here you go. They didn't die at all, for some odd reason.**

It was a nice day in the world of the dancestor trolls. A bright, but not blinding, sun was shining from inbetween the clouds and onto the soft green foliage spanning the lenth of the entire land. A few hives dotted the landscape, located closely together for no good reason at all. A bridge here, and a checkered section of land there. Two of the residents of this place were walking together, hand in hand, and just enjoying the peace this land brought them. They crossed the bridge that ran over the beautiful clear river below, but halfway through, the girl stopped and let go of her matesprit's hand and leaned on the edge of the purple and yellow bridge. The boy looked at the girl with curiousity, slightly tilting his white-painted face without a sound. He couldn't make a sound, even if he wanted to. His own tounge was long gone and his mouth sewn shut. He'd done it to himself, after he... after he hurt the one he loved most. Speech was just a memory now for the young troll, as if he needed it anyway. He has many ways of talking now, ways he felt were better. He had sign language and gestures, just to name a couple. He slowly walked to the part of the bridge were his matesprit was at, setting a gloved hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at him with her (in his opinion; beautiful) green eyes, and they seemed to say something to him, something wasn't right with the girl. ''Kurloz, it's okay. I'm just tired.'' She said loudly. The male troll smiled oddly, the stiches over his lips moving with the motion. He knew her better than that. She was tired, but she also had something on her mind. The girl looked down at the water again without another word. Kurloz looked at her, a sad look in his violet eyes and he frowned. He took his hand off her shoulder, and while using the other, pulled his glove off. He put his bare palm on her chin and guided her head over for their eyes to meet, a faint blush creeping over the girl's face. Kurloz put his forehead on his matesprit's, green and purple eyes locked. He was taller, so he had to lean over a bit, causing his shadow to engulfe the Leo. He closed his eyes with a very faint smile. His skinny arms came around the girl troll's back, bringing her closer. Her head was soon on the boy's chest, her ear pressed against the spot where his heart was. She could feel his heart beating slowly and rythmically, like a drum. She felt his warm breath stirring the hair on the top of her head, and she looked up at him. He felt her head move and he opened his eyes just in time to see her's staring back, making his faint smile grow into a childish grin. He had a glint of mischief in his eyes, and before the girl could blink, Kurloz let go of her. He threw his glove back on hastily before he turned on his heel so that his back was facing her, and kneeled in front of her, holding both hands out behind him. The girl stared at him with confusion for a second beofre he turned his head toward her. His eyes lit up and a voice rang out clear in her head. _''Meulin, come on. Don't you want a motherfucking piggy-back ride? You said you were tired, right?''_ She smiled at him as his eyes went back to normal, and she happily climbed on his back, putting her arms around his neck. As soon as he knew he could hold her, Kurloz stood up a little bit too fast, making Meulin squeak as she nearly fell backward. Kurloz glanced at her to make sure he didn't scare her, and started to walk across the bridge. Soon after, Meulin started to yawn, her eyelids drooping as she buried her head into Kurloz's shirt. In no more than 5 minutes, she was silently snoring and being carried by her matesprit. Kurloz didn't notice that Meulin had fallen asleep until he heard her soft snore in his ears. He couldn't believe that she had just fallen asleep on him like that, but he cracked a smirk anyway. It was nice to know that she was his matesprit, even after he had made her go deaf. Even after he had admited to her that he used his chucklevoodoo on her. She still had red feelings for him, but he would give up everything for her to be able to hear again. He stopped walking at this thought. He stared at the ground as he thought hard on what he'd done in his life. Meulin shifted on his back and he was snapped away from his thoughts. Maybe she was a bit better off being deaf. She didn't have to suffer Kankri's speeches like the rest of them did.


End file.
